


For the Love of Cocoa

by Write_in_Red



Series: Schmoop Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, schmoop bingo - livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_in_Red/pseuds/Write_in_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen meet and then bond over hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first entry for the Schmoop Bingo over at LJ. It was posted on the last day of Amensty in May of 2011. 
> 
> The amazing Tattoo_kink beta'd this for me at the last moment.

“Jared,” the brunette guy looks up back towards the guy jogging down the stairs of his apartment building.

“Yea, what’s up?”

“I think that’s almost the last of it,”

“Awesome, Chad, you’re a life saver,”

“I know,” the blonde preens for a moment.

“Please,” the girl with Chad snorts, “Don’t tell him that, he’ll get a big head, and then he’ll never fit through the door of our apartment.” Chad shoots an offended look at his girlfriend and Jared just laughs.

“You’re the best ever, Genny,” Jared reaches over to brush a kiss across the girl’s forehead, “tell me again how you ended up with this douche bag?”

“Hey!”

“Well, it was either him or wait for you to turn straight, and since I didn’t see that happening ever… I figured I would work with what I got,” the smile that crosses Genevieve’s face is bright, but softens as she glances at the pout her boyfriend is sporting.

“You’re my best friend, and you’re my girl…You’re supposed to stand up for me, not against me. It’s in the code.”

“What code is that?” Jared asks from his position leaning on the side of his SUV.

“Yea, I didn’t get a code.” Chad just groans.

After a moment of silence between the three, Genevieve steps forward to hug Jared and whisper something in his ear. Chad’s pout turns to a scowl, “Baby, don’t be like that. I was just telling Jared how I was going to make it up to you,”

“Yes!”

“Hey! Hey! None of that, keep your hetero sex to yourself,” Jared and Chad share a manly one armed embrace as they say good bye.

“We forgot a box,” Genevieve states, “I noticed it when I was going to close the hatch.”

Both boys lean around the back to check out the size of the box, “Need any help?”

“Nah, I got this. Ya’ll go on. Seriously, thanks guys, you’ve made this move so easy for me.”

“We’re just glad to have you closer, Jay,” Chad has one arm around his girl but claps his hand on Jared’s shoulder as a last farewell. “Come on by tomorrow, we’ll have a beer and watch some T.V.” A smack to his middle has Chad changing his mind, “or, we may be watching a Rom Com…”

“Much better,”

Jared chuckles and waves as they head towards their parked car. _I’m glad it’s just this one box. I’m ready to be done, this has been the longest weekend of my life. I hate moving._ It wasn’t just the unloading part that sucked; the worst part was the starting all over. New job, new town, new everything. Despite Jared’s fun loving personality he didn’t make friends easily, well, at least close friends. He made pals wherever he went; his mother said it was all because of his dimples.

 _It’s a good thing I already know a few people here, if not I’d never leave my apartment._ He thinks as he manages to wrestle the box from the back of his Durango. After slamming the door, he puts the keys in the pocket of his stained cargo shorts. He wheels around to head up the steps to the front door of his apartment building. _Great! I should have propped open the door. And I would save the largest box till after all my help has left…fuck. Well, let’s see if we can do this._

Jared tries balancing the awkward box on his knee while trying to open the front door. After the third failed attempt he heaves a sigh. He turns towards the stairs; only to be blocked by a figure at the bottom. Jared takes in the man’s form. He was tall, even with his shoulders hunched slightly, had a trim waist, and a set of long legs. His eyes narrow when he realizes that the hunched shoulders weren’t from the weight of the bags the stranger is holding, but rather from trying to hold in the laughter that is shaking his body. He briefly contemplates throwing the box at the jerk.

Jared opens his mouth to ask the guy to get the hell out of his way, but before he can say anything the stranger in front of him lifts his head. Jared is struck by how attractive he is; his green eyes full of mirth and his bow shaped mouth twitching up at the corners. _Doesn’t matter how attractive he is; the bastard just stood there and laughed at me._

“Sorry man, I shouldn’t have laughed; but I couldn’t help myself. You gotta admit, coming home to see a giant juggling a box, and then performing a complex balancing act is enough to make anyone smile,” the guy explains.

Jared cracks a small smile at the apt interpretation of his attempt to get in the door without having to put down the box.

“I would have offered to help, but you seemed pretty focused. I didn’t want to spook you and be the cause of a collapse. Here let me help you with the door,” the stranger jogs up the three steps to the door and opens it wide for Jared to step through.

“Thanks.” Jared shifts the box a little higher in an attempt to lessen the burn in his arm muscles.

“No problem, man. Least I can do.” The two of them cross the lobby and stop in front of the elevator. After the up button is pushed the guy turns to him and asks, “Which floor?”

“Fourth.” Just as he answers the doors pop open and both step into the small space.

“Oh hey, we live on the same floor,” there is an easy silence between the two, filled only with the quirky elevator music. The stranger angles his body a little towards Jared, “I’m Jensen by the way.”

“Jared.”

The elevator dings as it reaches the fourth floor and the hallway is revealed as the doors slide open. “Home sweet home. Do you need any help with your door?”

“I don’t…huh. I can’t remember if I left it open,” Jared walks out of the elevator first, leading the way down the carpeted hallway with long strides. Jensen just follows more sedately behind, Jared comes to a stop in front of 4C. The door is closed.

“Damn it.”

“I got it,” Jensen leans around Jared to twist the knob and push the door open.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” Jared walks a few feet into the apartment and sets the heavy box down with a sigh and shakes his arms to alleviate the tingling that was starting to settle in. _I need to start lifting again. But I’m too tired. I need to sit down with a beer and a pizza. I’ll order the pizza right after I close the door._ He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it up to wipe his forehead, _I can’t believe I sweat this much. It’s frickin’ November._ He completes his rotation to face the open door and notices the guy still standing in his door.

He surveys the guy in front of him, taking a closer look. There are freckles dusted across the bridge of the straight nose, hair tousled in the ‘it takes 50 minutes to make my hair look this effortlessly sexy look’, the shirt he is wearing is tight across a nice looking chest, those long legs were in a pair of expensive jeans, and he had cowboy boots on. While Jared is taking stock of the man in front of him he runs his fingers through the damp hair lying on his forehead. He clears his throat to get the man’s attention; the guy was unusually focused on something. “You ok?”

Jensen’s yanks his head up, eyes slightly glazed and a blush starts to tint his cheeks pink, “huh? Oh. Yea,” Jensen reaches up to rub the back of his neck dropping his eyes for a moment. When he lifts his eyes again they are warm and the glaze is gone, “I’m uh, gonna go. But if you need any help with anything, be sure to let me know.” He starts to back out the door and bumps into the door jam. “I’m right across the hall. See you later.” With that Jensen turns around and beats a hasty retreat to his own door.

Jared just shakes his head and smiles, “strange guy,” and the sound of two doors closing echo down the hall.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jared sees the other guy a couple times in the next few weeks, sometimes he is in the company of a tall, dark haired guy, who Jared can admit to himself is quite good looking. He is also seen exiting the apartment building with a leggy brunette in a little black dress, and a few times he is getting his mail in the morning when Jared is getting back from his jog. Jensen always has a smile for Jared when their eyes meet, and Jared starts to think of him as “green eyes” in his head.

The next time they actually have a conversation; they run into each other quite by accident on aisle 5 of the local grocery store. Jared is engrossed in his shopping list. It’s turning colder, and since he is feeling festive, he would like to be able to light a fire in his fireplace and settle down with a cup of cocoa on his leather couch. He spots a single container of Nesquik on an aisle cap, sitting on the edge of the top shelf. _Ah ha. Last item on the list. I’m finished. Finally._

He reaches up with his right hand to grab the last one. Just as his fingers close around the right side of the rectangular container, another set of fingers grasp the container from the left side. There is a struggle, but after a moment, it seems there is a draw. Both hands move the Nesquik over the edge of shelf and down to a more manageable level. Jared steps forward towards the corner and stops short.

Jensen’s eyes light up at the sight of Jared, and it warms a place in Jared that the easy smile stretching across Jensen’s face is for him.

“Hey,”

“Hey,” Both just stand there, eyeing each other and the cocoa between them.

“I had it first,” Jared says.

“Hardly, it was a tie. Besides if you had it first it would have been in your basket, not on the shelf for the grabbing,” Jensen jokes.

“I was putting it in my basket,” Jared tugs at the container a little.

“Well, you can’t have it, I have ahold of it too,” Jensen tries to pull the cocoa back his way.

“We’re fighting over hot chocolate,”

Jared laughs, “So it seems, but it’s very important stuff,” the smile that had been tipping up the corners of his mouth changes into a full blown grin. “I’m bigger than you, I’ll win,” Jared warns as the tug of war for the cocoa kicks up a notch.

“You might,” Jensen’s eyes crinkle up at the edge as his smile gets wider, “I don’t mind if you try,”

Jared raises a single eyebrow, “Really?”

Jensen continues to smile and shrugs, it is during the seconds that Jensen is moving his shoulder up and down that Jared gets an idea. His grin turns wicked for a moment before smoothing out to a simple smile.

Jensen’s eyes narrow at Jared, “It looks like we’re at a stalemate,”

“Indeed,” while Jared answers he is inching his fingers a little closer to the middle of the container. The yellow rectangular container is only a few inches across and it doesn’t take a whole lot of movement to have his thumb near the tips of Jensen’s fingers. He flashes a smile at Jensen.

Now Jensen is really suspicious, “I’m not sure what you have planned, but I’m not letting go of this chocolate. I want it,”

Jared begins to rub his thumb over the tips of Jensen’s fingers. “I really want it too,”

“Hmm,” a moment more of the gentle rubbing of his thumb over Jensen’s fingers and he is able to see a different sort of emotion creep into Jensen’s eyes. A heated look is shared between the two. It is during this exchange that Jared finally pulls the cocoa from Jensen’s hand.

“Thanks,” Jared steps closer and smiles at Jensen as he deposits the hard won chocolate in his cart.

“Hmm? Hey! That was dirty,”

Jared shrugs, “You’re right, but I really wanted this,” Jared smiles at the flabbergasted look Jensen is wearing and brushes his shoulder against the other man’s as he walks towards the check out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“It’s fuckin’ freezing. Yes, I know it’s December, but this is ridiculous. This is Texas.” Jared holds his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. Despite having a free hand he is having trouble getting his cold fingers to close properly around the door handle. “Great. I can’t get the door open,” Jared listens to the voice on the other end of the line. “You know what, just shut up, you’re no help. I know more trips would make more sense, but I don’t want to come back outside. As I’ve just pointed out it’s cold enough to freeze off my…”

The clearing of a throat gets his attention. He half turns towards the sound, there is Jensen. “We have to stop meeting like this, man.”

Jared chuckles. “It’s doubtful; I always try to carry too much at one time,”

“Here, let me help this time, no laughing.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” Jared steps to the side to let Jensen open the door, “What? Yea, I hear you. Let me call you back when I get the stuff all put away. Ok. Bye.”

Jensen makes sure the door is completely closed to keep the chill of the air out of the lobby, Jared turns to him, “Hey Jensen, can you grab my phone please, I think I’m going to lose it,”

“Sure,” He reaches up to grab the phone from where it is resting between Jared’s shoulder and his ear, as he does his fingers brush the side of Jared’s face. His hand falls to his side as Jared rolls his shoulder once to ease out the kink from keeping it bunched up for too long.

Jared scrutinizes Jensen’s face before turning and heading towards the elevators. He hits the up arrow with his elbow and enters with Jensen, who hits the button for their floor. They take the ride in silence, enjoying the quiet. Once on their floor they exit the elevator and head towards their apartments. At their separate doors, they share an easy smile.

Before Jensen steps into his apartment he realizes he is still holding Jared’s cell, “Oh, hey, I have your phone,”

“Thanks.” Jared steps back into the hall to pick up the set of bags he had set by the front door, and looks back at Jensen. The phone changes hands, but Jensen doesn’t step back into his own apartment. He just sort of rocks back and forth on his heels for a moment.

“I was wondering if you would like to get a coffee sometime,” His eyes are hopeful as he asks.

“Nah,” Jared watches Jensen’s shoulder fall, “but I love hot chocolate. And I happen to have some. It’s really good. I had to fight for it. But I really wanted it,” he says as he turns back into his apartment.

“Yea?”

“Yea.” Jensen steps forward to follow Jared into his apartment before he remembers his own door is open. After checking that he has his keys he pulls his door shut and crosses the hall into Jared’s apartment.


End file.
